Delivery of a network circuit-based product (e.g., a private internet protocol (“PIP”) service or product, a switched circuit service or product, an Internet-based service or product, or a telecommunication-based service or product) to a customer by a network provider typically involves collaboration and coordination between numerous people, systems, and workflow processes. Failure by a particular person and/or system to perform one or more tasks associated with the delivery of the network circuit-based product may jeopardize the ability of one or more other people and/or systems involved in the delivery of the network circuit-based product to complete the tasks assigned to them. This, in turn, may result in delayed delivery of the network circuit-based product, a dissatisfied customer, and lost revenue for the network provider.
Unfortunately, because there are so many people, systems, and processes involved in delivering a network circuit-based product, it is currently difficult for a delivery manager (i.e., a person assigned to oversee the delivery of the network circuit-based product) to readily identify conditions that have the potential to jeopardize completion of one or more workflow steps involved in the delivery of the network circuit-based product. Hence, by the time such conditions are discovered, they may have already negatively impacted the ability of one or more people and/or systems to perform their assigned tasks.